


Flowers For My Love

by ThatRandomWeirdo1



Series: Steve x Tony Randomness! [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomWeirdo1/pseuds/ThatRandomWeirdo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's become a tradition, every morning Steve drops a bouquet of flowers of at the workshop for Tony. It's very sappy and silly but Steve likes it. </p><p>But the flowers keep ending up in the bin, maybe Tony doesn't like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers For My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is something super random! No reason why I'm doing this but hey! If you gives could give me prompts that would be incredible! Otherwise, you're just getting something random that I wrote when I was slightly sleep deprived.

At the very bottom of the bin was the roses that I left that morning. Usually, if I saw a random bouquet of flowers at the bottom of the bin, I would try to hide away. If there was a depressed assassin or god or scientist then you need to run away as fast as you can, I've only seen a depressed Natasha once and I've been scarred for life. I'm pretty sure that Thor still has that knife stab mark.

 

But that was my bouquet. I gave it to Tony, I always did early in the morning after my jog but before Tony and Bruce could even get to the lab. We started dating about two moths ago and was still in the 'Sickeningly Sweet Stage' as Natasha had named it when she saw us falling asleep on each other during the team movie night. But every bouquet was eventually thrown out and shoved in the bin. Just in time so that eggs and bacon are poured on top of the flowers so I can't even salvage them. It makes me feel so sick.

 

This was Tony. This was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and he was rejecting everything I gave him. It was like he never even cared.

 

I remember when we first got together, everyone warned me that I didn't have to say yes to anything that Tony said. They were all so afraid that I would just become Tony's Boy Toy. Plus, to be honest, I didn't even consider that that might happen but when everyone mentioned it, I felt sick. They made me worry so much that maybe Tony was just playing around and I wanted to settle down. I have dreams of moving away from New York, retiring from being an Avenger and living with my new family. But Tony always wanted to stay in New York and wasn't too sure about having a family. But I was willing to make sacrifices.

 

I wanted to have a family with Tony and be able to make him feel loved and appreciated in his downright miserable life. But if he didn't want that then I'm not going to force myself on to him. I want to be in a mutual relationship with someone who will love me for my outdated and sappy self.

 

But Tony clearly wasn't ready for something like that.

 

"Steve! You've been staring at that bin for the past ten minutes now! You're starting to scare Natasha!" I was thrown back into reality by Clint's worried yell, it was only now that I realised that I was just standing in the middle of the communal floor kitchen as everyone else was just finishing their breakfast.

"Sorry, it's nothing. It's just fine." I say as I went to sit down and snatched Natasha's orange juice, she always had a soft spot for me.

"Is it about those stupid flowers! You and Tony do this every time! Just speak to each other, before you overthinking everything you both do, it's fine and it's probably a misunderstanding. No one is going to break up with anyone!" Clint yelled, his voice portraying his agitation and annoyance. Natasha just gave me The Look and sauntered off whilst sending me a harsh glare.

"Okay, I will. It's just he'll try to pick a fight and I'll rise to the bait and I can't be bothered to deal with another one of our fights right now. Maybe tomorrow or sometime." I tried to reason but when I looked up from my now empty glass to see the pure flames of anger in his eyes. Every since we got together, all of the Avengers got involved and either picked sides, made it worse or got us to apologise before it got too far.

"Or now!" I said as I tried to casually run away but I don't think I succeeded. But I didn't let that thought linger, my thoughts were quickly drowned under the thick ocean of visions of how Tony will now tell me how much he hates me and how he only agreed to date me for a dare that he won but then he was stuck with me.

 

Even as I sighed I sounded uncertain and sad, and I hated that. I wanted to seem strong and calm when this inevitable fight broke out but my insides were squirming with tension and stress. The journey to his workshop was unfortunately short, but my body was on auto-drive and I  found my fingers punching in the code for the workshop.

 

Stepping inside I could smell the fresh aroma of sweat and overwhelming coffee, Tony's scent. I would stroll in and mention the flower thing but my voice was  soon stuck in my throat when I saw the honey suckle I gave Tony this morning. I felt sick. Absolutely sick.

 

That was my reason for hiding under the desk.

 

I just felt so wrong.

 

I was plotting an escape route but I was interrupted by Bruce walking in and smirking at the sight of Tony avoiding to look at the flowers. I wasn't paying attention but even I noticed how he was avoiding them like the plague. But when I looked up to see Bruce, it was only then I noticed the amount of tissues just thrown about the place, even Dum-E kept tripping on them.

"Just tell him, he'll understand." Bruce taunted as he went over to Tony to snatch his screwdriver, his smirk still decorating his face. It was then that Tony sneezed a good five times in a row, Bruce just held out a tissue with the biggest 'Shit Eating' grin.

"No, did you see his face the last time I chucked out the last ones. I can't handle those puppy eyes." Tony's voice was now sounding stuffed and thick instead of his usual smooth and sleek voice. I quietly poked my head put out to see where this was going.  

"You've got hay fever, that's not usual or rare. It's perfectly fine." Bruce chuckled as watched Tony bury his face into the tissue, refusing to see the outside world.

"No! It's very weird. I'm Iron Man not some weirdo who's scared of flowers. I mean, I-" Tony was quickly interrupted by me.

 

I shot up from under the table and trapped Tony in my arms and twirled him around the room. My cushioned my face under his stubbly chin and I sniffed at his after shave stained neck.

 

"Why didn't you just say!?! It makes so much sense now!" I gasped as I continued to twirl the now giggling Tony Stark.

"Shit! Where on earth did you come from?! Put me down you sentimental idiot!"

 

* * *

 

That was the story of how I found out that Tony Stark was allergic to flowers.

 

But the story ends happily. Now I just give him cookies.  I think his favourite his my double chocolate cookies but I know he likes my ginger cookies.

 

But I think giving cookies was a horrible mistake.

"Steve! You promised me cookies! I'm not fixing Natasha's guns if I don't get my daily fix."

 

But I don't think I care. I love him.


End file.
